terminationbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Timeline of the events before and during One Decision. 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 *'April 27:' Louis Garwin is born. 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 *'May 17:' A group of rebels called the Defiant secretly meet and plan to over throw the United States' democracy. *'July 2:' The Defiant go public. *'July 20:' Another group emerges, the Orginists, who are opposed to the Defiant's plan. 2039 *'August 22:' The Second Civil War begins. *'November 12:' The Battle of Missouri: Two army vessels collide in the Missouri River, each from opposing sides. The crews jump onto the other boat and begin attacking. Death toll: 13. 2040 *'March 9:' The Chicago Battle: the Defiants plan to drop bombs on the Orginists' headquarters, Chicago. But Organist Leonardo Blair hijacks a Defiant plane and a fight breaks out in the aircraft. The order to release the bombs is given, and 100 explosives and deployed over Chicago, destroying most of the city. Leonardo Blair dies from the shockwave. Death toll: 470,586. 2041 *'January 1:' The Battle of New York: 1 million Oraganists ambush the Defiants' headquarters, New York City, during the night and kill one third of their army. Death toll: 450,000. 2042 *'October 29:' The Defiants drop a nuclear bomb on the White House, destroying the building and most of Washington D.C. 2043 2044 *'June 1:' The Second Civil War ends; The Defiants wins. The United States government is converted to a monarchy, making the President a king-life figure. The nation is renamed the New United States. *'June 13:' Horace Oferis is appointed as the first President of the New United States. 2045 *'April 13:' Jackson Gegris is born. 2046 2047 *'March 10:' The House of Excellence is built, replacing the White House. 2048 *'June 1:' Andrea Tuckett is born. *'December 31:' Donald Wimly is born. 2049 2050 *'October 3:' Nathan Myers is born. *'November 26:' Angela George is born. 2051 *'April 1:' President Oferis is assassinated by Denise Cross, mother of Rebecca Cross. *'May 6:' Louis Garwin is appointed President of the New United States. 2052 *'December 1:' Automobiles and aircraft are made illegal due to immense sir pollution that led to bad breathing environments, forcing people to transport by bike or feet. 2053 2054 *'May 17:' Amanda Mendrid is born. 2055 2056 *'August 11:' Manny Ramden is born. 2057 2058 *'June 2:' Rebecca Cross is born. 2059 2060 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 2066 2067 2068 2069 2070 *'November 30:' Hailey Garwin is born. 2071 *'July 14:' Jace Wimly is born. 2072 *'Feburary 20:' Zoe Myers is born. *''Unknown date:'' Nathan Myers and Angela George are married. 2073 *''Unknown date:'' Angela George is banished from the New United States for unknown reasons. 2074 2075 2076 2077 2078 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 *'September 4:' Jace Wimly is "Terminated" by his parents. *'September 7:' Jackson Gegris kidnaps President Garwin. *'September 7:' Death of Hailey Garwin. *'September 7:' Death of Manny Ramden. *'December 19:' Death of Amanda Mendrid. 2085 *''Unknown date:'' Jackson Gegris releases the Black into the air. *''Unknown date:'' Rebecca Cross catches the Black. *'August 6:' Warren Wimly catches the Black. *'August 8:' Andrea Tuckett catches the Black. *'August 11 :' Donald Wimly catches the Black. *'August 12:' Jace Wimly moves to Australia with Zoe and Nathan Myers. *'August 15:' Death of Donald Wimly from the Black. 2087 2088